1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a connector apparatus including first and second connectors engageable with each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one example of a conventional connector apparatus including first and second connectors engageable with each other, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-129255 (see, paragraphs 33, 37, and 65, FIG. 15) discloses a connector apparatus having a first contact (terminal) assembled in the first connector and a second contact (terminal) assembled in the second connector in which the first contact has a male contact part (hereinafter also referred to as “inserting contact part”) and the second contact has a female contact part (hereinafter also referred to as “receiving contact part”). This connector apparatus provides a reliable connection because the first and second contacts are in conduction at two contact points when the first and second connectors are engaged.
However, the connector apparatus disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-129255 incurs high manufacturing costs because the inserting contact part and the receiving contact part have different shapes.